


White T-Shirt

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, Parents, Teenagers, major story progression, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the mysterious new boy that intrigued Dan, right from day one. The first time they made eye contact, and he looked away blushing, the new boy knew. </p>
<p>It was only going to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White T-Shirt

There was something about the mysterious new boy that intrigued Dan, right from day one. The first time they made eye contact, and he looked away blushing, the new boy knew. 

The third day of term brought a school dance, for which Dan put in extra effort. A million and one different outfit choices, a never before seen hairstyle, everything down to a T. 

The new boy turned up to the dance with his newfound friends by his side, with only one thing occupying his mind. He needed to find the brown-eyed who had caught his eye, the boy whom he never wanted to forget. 

Dan found himself separated from his friends, sitting alone in the corner of the hall, whilst everyone else was having fun on the dancefloor. He looked down at his drink, a dark liquid that was constantly rippling due to the intense beats from the music that echoed from every wall. He sighed, everything was too good to be true.

He must have misheard the new boy telling his friend that he was definitely going to the dance, Dan put in the extra effort for nothing. After only three days, he knew that he felt something more than platonic for the blue-eyed boy, for the boy that simply sat on his own in most classes and kept himself to himself. For the boy that he was too afraid to speak to.

After only three days, the new boy knew that he had to find the other boy, start the fairytale that he had every intention of living with the olive skinned boy. He wanted to know everything about him, every little detail. He wanted to be able to tell how the other was feeling simply by his facial features, the crinkle of an eye or the body language that was ever so subtle.

The boy was encouraged, encouraged ever so slightly by his friends, to go over to the other boy, when they spotted him in the corner of the hall, looking downheartened as he sipped sadly on one of the paper cups. The new boy was shaking, the courage he had built up prior smashed to pieces due to his own nerves.

He stopped in front of the boy, causing the ripples in his drink to soften, just a little. Did he know what to say? No. Did the boy notice him? No.

Dan didn’t know what to do, what to say, how to act. He had wanted this moment since day one, but now it had arrived, both were as awkward as each other. 

“Can we dance? I mean, um, would you like to dance?" the new boy asked quietly, barely audible. He was evidently nervous, with his voice breaking halfway through the question.

Dan nodded much too quickly, causing the boy to chuckle. Dan stood up slowly, careful not to step on his slightly too long trousers or mess up his hair.

“I can’t help but feel a bit underdressed” the boy sighed, looking down at his simple white shirt and black skinny jeans, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“You don’t need a nice tux, I overdressed” Dan replied with a smile.

“I think you look beautiful” the boy complimented, praying not to come across as too forward.

As one of each of their hands interlocked, with the boy’s other around Dan’s waist and Dan’s other loosely around the boy’s neck, both of them had the same thought: this is as good as it gets.

You know when you know it, and they both knew it.

They knew it eight years later, when another question was asked, and a ring took pride of place on Dan’s finger without a shadow of a doubt.

They knew it when they told Dan’s parents, understanding their doubts but proving what they had was special, and they weren’t too young. They all cried, and received Dan's parents' blessing, after the boy was welcomed by his in-laws with open arms.

They knew it when, a year later, the boy saw a vision in an (ironic, he insisted) white tuxedo strolling down the aisle, every gaze in the room fixed firmly on him. The boy saw no difference between his groom and the nervous teenager he approached at the school dance, the compassion in his eyes was burning ever so brightly.

They knew it when a couple of rings were retrieved from a silk bag, the ring on Dan’s finger replaced and two words, repeated to the other, solidified their love to the world. 

They knew it when their guests all looked at each other confusedly, to see the other groom in only a simple white shirt, not donning typical groomwear attire. They were confused at how he looked so casual on the happiest day of his life, but he and Dan knew.

They knew it when they kissed one final time, one final time to show the world that they didn’t care. 

“I can’t help but feel a little underdressed” the boy whispered to his newlywed husband, whilst pressing their lips together sweetly.

“You don’t need a nice tux, I overdressed” Dan whispered, his baby pink lips turning into a grin.

“All I need is ninety years and you” the boy whispered in his husband’s ear as they walked back down the aisle, hands tightly interlocked and genuine smiles gracing all the guests’ faces.

“And your white t-shirt” Dan whispered back, causing his new husband to squeeze his hand compassionately.

They knew it twenty years later, sitting on the front porch of the cottage. The adolescents ran around on the front garden, the slightly curly haired little boy, strangely the spitting image of his brunette father, in a white shirt, and the daughter, the definition of beauty, in a flowing dress, the same ocean blue colour as her father's eyes.

They knew it when they shared their very last kiss, sitting on the very same front porch, a now vacant house behind them. 

They knew it when the boy kissed his husband goodbye for the very last time, placing a baby pink rose on the glossed wood. 

He knew it when he told his husband his very last words, the very last words Dan heard.

“Twenty years later, I’ll still be hooked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I portrayed Phil as wearing something other than a cute lil graphic print t-shirt oops, but you got a shy Dan too so they cancel each other out, role reversal is fun to write
> 
> This oneshot was based on 'White T-Shirt' by Megan and Liz, so if you want to reread it whilst listening to the song it might add a little something more for you x
> 
> Read my other works on my profile or phanfiction blog; cafephan.tumblr.com x


End file.
